I'm only me when I'm with you
by tell me what you want to hear
Summary: SO, This is a one-shot. It's a cute short little drabble, It's Eli and Clare,of course. I hope you like it.


Finally, I got around to writing something (:

So, If you don't know already, I am taking a break from my fan fiction stories that I have already started, There is so much going on with degrassi, I want to write new things, I have millions of ideas floating around my head. So, For a while, I will probably just write one shots, This is one I came up with while listening to my ipod. I really hope someone hasn't made a song fic out of this song, But if they did, oh well.

Dislcaimer: I don't own degrassi, or the song "I'm only me when I'm with you" by taylor swift, but I do think Taylor Swift is beautiful, and Degrassi just so happens to make my life complete.

Well, heres some Eclare goodness to hold you till Friday!

I am so stoked to see that episode, Clare pulling Eli's tie, Eli looking quite dapper on his date with her, clarebear getting in trouble by her parents,yes, Friday is going to be pretty awesome.

This is just a one shot, it kind of has multiple scenes and it's a drabble, btw. I skipped a few lines in the song..

**Enjoy(:

* * *

**

_Friday night beneath the stars_

_In a field behind your yard_

_You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

_Sometimes we don't say a thing_

_Just listen to the crickets sing_

_Everything I need is right here by my side_

I turned my head to the side lightly and the grass tickled my ear.

"I don't see it." I whispered to him as my eyes flashed down to our interlaced fingers and back up to his face.

He turned his head so he could look at me, A smirk was formed on his lips as he raised our hands and pointed up to the stars. "There." He said softly, looking up at the stars.

I squinted my eyes and looked really hard. Then I saw it. A small heart made of stars was brightening the night sky. I gasped, It was perfect and the stars that made its shape seemed to be even brighter than the rest.

"Wow." I whispered into the darkness.

He turned on his side and looked at me and I did the same. His eyes were sparkling from the glow of the moon and stars. "You have pretty eyes." I said with a soft smile.

He reached over to me and snaked his arm around my waist, he pulled me to him with a hint of a smirk. When our eyes met his smirk turned into a smile, He rarely smiled, but when he did, it meant something. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. When we pulled apart, He looked down at me through his lashes and it was silent with the exception of the crickets chirping somewhere in the distance. After a moment of comfortable silence the smirk was back. "I thought that was my line?"

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you_

"Are you being serious?" I tried to ask between my obnoxious laughter fit.

"I'm being one-hundred percent serious, I cant believe your laughing about this." he shook his head in disbelief as he stared at me.

I stopped laughing and took a deep breath. "Its just that, I can't see you as someone that loves to cook." My eyes roamed over his skinny jeans, dead hand T-Shirt, and rings.

He chuckled and leaned towards me to whisper in my ear. "I will make you pancakes one day, My mom says they're the best she's ever had."

I looked up at him, With a smug smile of my own. "I'm going to hold you to that, You know."

"That's fine. Just don't black mail me and tell Adam, He would never let me live it down."

I smiled. "Deal."

_Just a small-town boy and girl_

_Living in the crazy world_

_Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

_And I don't try to hide my tears_

_My secrets or my deepest fears_

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

I put my face in my hands as tears streamed down my cheeks. "I don't understand." It was meant to be a yell, but it came out muffled.

"I know." He said in a soothing voice.

I slumped forward even more as my silent tears turned into loud sobs. I heard Eli inhale deeply and he moved over to me.

I leaned my head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "They can't be getting a divorce, When you marry someone your supposed to love them forever, stay with them forever, And now they're…just… just giving up." I cried into Eli's shoulder.

Rubbing my back softly he whispered heartfelt promises that everything would be okay, over and over again. My sobs eventually ended and the tears came to a stop.

I took a deep shaky breath, I blinked rapidly my eyes stung and were dry from all of the crying. "You really think everything will be okay?" I asked doubtfully.

He wiped the tears off of my cheeks with his thumbs. "I know so."

_And you know everything about me_

_You say that you can't live without me_

I stepped back. "Eli, You don't have to say that."

"Clare." He shook his head and stepped toward me again. "I _know _I don't have to say it, I said it because its true, its what I feel."

I couldn't do this again, I thought KC liked me, Then he cheated. I'm not ready to give my heart up just for it to be broken, again. It wasn't loving Eli that I had a problem with, It was him loving me, At any moment, He could change his mind, My heart wouldn't be able to handle it this time…

I looked down at the ground while biting my lip.

I felt Eli put his hands on my shoulders, but I kept my eyes on the ground.

"Look at me." He said softly.

I sighed and looked up at him, I was prepared for him to take it back or to leave me, or say something I didn't want to hear, but all I saw was concern, sincerity, and…love.

"You don't have to say it back, If your not ready, It's fine, I promise. I just want you to know, I love you."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. Taking a deep breath I wound my arms around his neck. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"I can't live without you, I am _more than sure_." I knew he meant it, and I knew telling him I loved him, wouldn't be something I'd regret.

I pulled him down so I could kiss him. "Good." I whispered against his lips. "Because, I love you."

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying_

_To let you know that what I feel is true _

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

"Eli." I groaned.

"Clare." He retorted in the same tone.

"Just ignore him."

"How can I ignore him?" He asked turning his head to the side. "Every time you walk by him, He stares."

"Do what I do, Pretend you don't see him."

"Clare, You don't get it. Your not a guy."

I had never seen Eli jealous before, and I have to admit it was really cute.

"I have an idea." I said with a small smile, I could see KC staring at us out of the corner of my eye.

"What's that?" He asked raising an eye brow.

"Give him something to stare at."

He laughed as he grabbed both of my hands and pulled me towards him.

I've never experienced anything as amazing as kissing Eli, No matter how mad I was at him or how bad of a day I was having, All he had to do was kiss me, and everything would suddenly be so much better.

When we broke apart I looked over at KC and his eyes were widened in shock, When he saw me staring at him he quickly turned and suddenly found Drew very interesting.

"Are you going to be able to ignore him now?" I asked turning my attention back to Eli.

"Sure." He said easily. I was about to ask him why he gave in so quickly but he smirked and continued. "As long as he doesn't stare at you."

I shook my head at him. "You know, You drive me crazy."

* * *

So,

This is just a one-shot.

I hope you liked it.

I am really proud of it, I think its one of my favorites.

Maybe you could tell me what you think in a review?(:


End file.
